


Never Coming Back

by tucker529



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9417026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tucker529/pseuds/tucker529
Summary: With Chuck in Monaco for Christmas, and who knows how much longer, Blair is left realizing that what she thought she needed, may not be what she really needs.





	1. Part One

_Do you miss him?_

As I read the text message, it sounded even more ridiculous to me than anything that I’d heard recently. That is until it occurred to me that it was only right to miss your boyfriend. Especially after this boy assumed that we had actually gone and had sex.

_Do I miss who, C?_

Clicking send, I set my phone down and looked across the room to my mother, father, and Roman, all laughing and taking a pictures of each other. My phone signaled another text message and I jumped at it. _Your Nathaniel of course_.

Laughing at his antics, I replied, _C, we didn’t sleep together._ I shut my phone off and smiled, understanding finally why he left and went to Monaco for Christmas. If I was honest with myself, the fact remained that I missed Chuck’s smile, the smile that he only seemed to give me, the fact that he tried so hard to be with me, to prove that he could “behave himself”. I desperately wanted him home, to explain things, but he wasn’t taking my calls, and I was surprised that he had even replied, especially after that text message. _Only 1 question: How did you fake ur virginity for N?_

I couldn’t believe that he had done that, all it did was make the times that we had sex flash back into my mind, from his limo, to his room, along with in my room, the closet, the bathroom. It killed me to remember that, and to have him believe that I had wanted to throw it all away after everything, even if I said that it was over, I never wanted it to.

“Daddy! When is the next flight leaving?”

“I don’t know Bear, but we’ll be here for as long as it takes.” He paused and smiled over at Roman. “Where is Nate? I thought that he was going to get here last night.”

“So did I.”

“I was hoping to met him.” Roman pitched in.

“Well, it’s possible that he got hung up with something to do with his father, so he might get here later. Hopefully.”

“I’m sure everything is fine.”

“I know…”

~

_C, we didn’t sleep together._

I couldn’t stop staring at the screen. She didn’t sleep with him. I was still her one and only. I smiled in spite of the fact that Nate was sleeping on my couch at that very moment. Already I had sent three text messages in reply, and called twice, but she had yet to turn her phone back on. Or at least get off her phone.

Nate had made it seem as though they had slept together when he arrived, and that it wasn’t as great as his other “conquests”, such as Serena. Living up to the legend, not to mention that he knew I saw them entering the room; it made me wonder why they didn’t sleep together. Setting my phone down, I jumped off the bed and onto my feet walking over to the mini-bar in the room, Nate shifted in his sleep and almost fell off the couch, it would serve him right if he did, making it seem as though they’d slept together. Although it explains how he didn’t realize that she wasn’t a virgin anymore.

I smiled as I though of the look on her face when I had finally entered her in the limo. It felt like it had take me forever because I was trying my hardest not to hurt her, she is after all Blair Waldorf, she’s a delicate flower that deserved to have the best of everything. Even now I couldn’t get her out of my mind.

All of the other girls were morphing into her, but weren’t quite her. They didn’t smell like her, banter like her, nor would they kiss like her, let alone fuck like her.

I glanced at the clock. If I wanted to go back to New York, if I hurried, there was a flight leaving in two hours. Enough time to get everything back in my bag and get to the airport. Nate wouldn’t even know what hit him when he woke up.

That settled it. Writing on a napkin that was laying on the counter, I wrote:

_Looks like I’m still her one and only. This time I’m not going to be second in her book, N._

Smirking, I set it on the mini-bar and walked into the other room to throw everything in my bag and call a cab. Picking up my phone, I saw that she had texted back, finally.

_When are you coming back?_

I honestly smiled for the first time in days, _I don’t think that I’m going to come back._ Sighing, I grabbed my bag and headed out the door, eager to jump a plain back to New York and back to Blair, even if she didn’t realize that I was going to be there.

_Well, fine then, don’t come back to everyone here C. It’s just going to be quite boring without you._


	2. Part Two

I sat in my room scrolling through all of the text messages that I had gotten from Chuck while were had our… flirtation. No, relationship? That’s not even right, I’m not sure what to call it anymore, all I knew was that I wish it hadn’t ended. Since my father, mother, and Roman had gone to bed I had sat at my phone staring at it, wondering if there was any way for me to convince Chuck to come home.

_Are you with him right now?_

_What’d I tell you about wanting it rough?_

_Miss you already. Smack him for making you leave early._

When I read that last one, tear started to form in my eyes. It had never occurred to me that I saved every one of Chuck’s text messages for as long as I could remember, whether it was because I sent them to my e-mail or just saved them on my phone, but I never saved any of Nate’s.

 _Chuck?_ I quickly typed and sent to him without looking at the screen. I wasn’t sure if would be able to send it if I saw his name on the screen.

I waited an hour for his reply before I looked at the last text message that I had gotten from him six hours ago. _I don’t think that I’m going to come back._ I felt tears start to slide down my cheeks, wondering if I was ever going to have the chance to see him again, whether or not I was going to have a chance to fix the horrible mistake that I made by attempting to sleep with Nate. 

 _Do you have any champagne?_ I looked at the screen as though it was what had said this, as though it had gone completely and utterly crazy by suggesting that we wouldn’t have champagne, but also the fact that it was Chuck who was asking whether or not we had any. I quickly looked at the door, and walked downstairs to make sure that we did before I replied to him.

I walked into the kitchen and shuffled some things around in the fridge that were left over from the Christmas dinner that had been made before grabbing a bottle of champagne and turning around and setting it on the counter before lightly closing the door and picking my phone from the counter. _I checked. We do, but why?_

As I sat down on the stools we had in the kitchen, I glanced over at the bottle that was sitting on the counter mocking me. Tip-toeing over to the cabinet, I opened it and picked up a champagne glass when my phone started buzzing. _Care to come over to the Palace and join me for a drink?_

For a moment I stared at the phone in shock before grabbing the bottle and jetting upstairs. I quickly walked into my closet and grabbed a coat that went down to my knees, sufficiently covering my nightgown and effectively looking as though I spent time getting ready. I glanced in the mirror before quickly scribbling a note and sticking it on my door saying that Serena called and I was over at her place.

~

As I sat in my limo in front of Blair’s building, I couldn’t help but wonder whether or not I should just go in, disregarding the late hour, or hope that she was still awake and attempt to get her to join me out here of her own free will. Realizing that her mother was likely still in town, I reluctantly opted for the second option.

 _Do you have any champagne?_ I quickly sent to Blair, wondering if she was still up waiting for me to reply to the text she had sent me while I was just getting off the plane. A few minutes later, I received a reply. _I checked. We do, but why?_ Smiling, I decided that a surprise was still in order, just not one that she expected.

 _Care to come over to the Palace and join me for a drink?_ A moment later I saw a light flick on a few floors up and shadows dance around the room, signaling that she was attempting to quickly get ready. Minutes later the light disappeared, leaving the window dark, that was my signal to get out of the car and wait for her to come down the stairs.

Only moments later I saw her come out of the building, champagne in a small bag and phone in hand, looking for what I assumed to be a cab company. After she started to walk past me, she slowed down and looked up, I heard her breath a sigh of relief when she saw my trademark scarf and was stunned when she launched herself at me. Slowly I wrapped my arms around her breathing her name, “Blair.”

“You said that you weren’t coming home.” She quickly said, stepping out of my grasp.

“I know.” I heard the frustration in her voice, signaling that though this surprise was good, it obviously caused her more worry than I had intended. I noticed that her eyes were slightly puffy and they were red.

“Why did you say that?”

“I thought surprising you would be a better idea.”

“Don’t you ever tell me that you’re not coming back home again. Got it, Bass?”

“Whatever you say, Waldorf.” I smiled, and pulled her back towards me, although she was reluctant. “Care head back to the Palace now?”

“We’ll need to talk.”

“I know.”

Quickly, I let go of her and opened the door to the limo, letting her step in before me and then sliding in myself. Smiling at the memories that she and I had developed in this limo, she glared at me, very obviously knowing what was on my mind.

“Don’t get any funny ideas. You have no idea how much trouble you are in.” She said, shoving my shoulder.

“Now, what have I told you about wanting it rough?”

She smiled and looked out the window, as we drove towards the Palace. Every once in a while she would glance back over at me, giving me the same look that she had the night she had lost her virginity. As I angled my body more towards her just as we pulled up to my home, groaning, I opened the door and held my hand out to her, helping her stand. I turned and nodded to my driver, picking up my bag from him and walking into the building.

“Hello, Mr. Bass. Miss Waldorf.”

“Hello,” we both echoed.

We walked in silence toward the elevator and silently waited for the doors before opening. As soon as they closed, she launched herself at me, her lips latching onto mine, momentarily stunning me; as quickly as she had launched herself on me, she pulled away.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that.” I heard her quietly state from the other side of the elevator.

I closed the distance with two large steps and began my own assault on her lips.


End file.
